M&Ms
by Death the Fairy
Summary: A collection of Matt and Mello one-shots. Some yaoi, some not. Depends on what mood I'm in really. Rated 'T' for language and themes I haven't yet thought of
1. Mario Kart Wiiiiiiii

**Title: **Mario Kart Wiiiiiiii

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Death Note I wouldn't need to write fan fiction

**Authors Note: **I'm not claiming to be good at one-shots but I'm giving it my best shot.

**World:** Could be AU or Cannon, however you want to read it.

**Written in Mello's point of view**

It was just your average weekend here at Wammy's. I would study as usual and Matt would play his video games as usual… Scratch that.

"You want to do_ what?!_" Matt asked, more than likely questioning my sanity.

"I'm going to beat Near at Mario Kart." I said again, causing Matt to stare at me like I was crazy.

"But you suck at video games." He pointed out.

"Which would mean Near would be even worse! He never plays them but I do sometimes." I argued. Matt was silent for about a minute before he sighed – meaning I had won.

"Go on then, but I wanna be there when you lose!" I glared at him. "I-I mean win…yeah. That's what I meant." I held back a laugh and left the room in search for my opponent.

"Why would I waste my time entertaining your inferiority complex?" Near asked, not wasting any time in denying my request. I refrained myself from punching him in his big mouth, I'd beat him through the game.

"By not playing you're admitting defeat!" I tried.

"If I play will you leave me alone? I'm busy at the moment you know."

"Why would I keep bothering you after I win?" It took all of one minute for Matt to have the Wii console plugged in and the game set up.

** Lap 1**

After losing 'rock, paper, scissors' with Matt, I was now waiting for the countdown to start as Princess Peach. He thought it was hilarious while I was trying not to break his remote, I needed that to win. _'Maybe I should take his batteries and-' _I didn't get to finish the thought as the countdown started.

3…

_'Not yet.'_

2

_'Now!' _I thought and pressed the drive button.

1…Go!

But the car didn't start. No, instead Near shot ahead of me while Peach was stalled at the starting line. I ignored Matt's laughter as I sped off. Already twelfth and I've only just started. Excellent. The twit was still in first place. Even better. Note the sarcasm?

** Lap 2**

"Stupid piece of shit bike." I muttered as I waited to be fished out of the lava…again.

"Mels, you can't blame the bike for your lousy driving skills." Matt said, I could tell he was finding this all very amusing. While I was still somehow second, _It_ was well ahead of me and almost finished the second lap. Once I was back on the road, I hit the speed mushroom in front of me and made up most of the distance.

I chanced a look at my opponent, he looked just as bored as usual. For whatever reason this only annoyed me further. I focused my glare back to the screen just in time for Peach to be squashed by a block. Fan-fucking-tastic.

**Lap 3**

By now I was well ahead of Near and about to cross the finish line…Is what I'd _like _to say.

In reality we were neck and neck. I was only _just_ behind him now. One, two, three more corners and that would be it. We'd be finished, now if I could just hit the speed mat…which I **just** missed! 'Fucking hell. That was my last chance! Not I'm going to have to tie with him.' I frowned and pushed the drive button down even harder, if that was possible. 'What am I thinking? I can still win! Two more turns left and he's almost on the dirt! If he makes just one slip then it's all over for him!'

One turn. That's all that was left. One turn and if you fail, you're over the edge. One turn.

**Finish!**

** Finish!**

We finished within milliseconds of each other. I held my breath as I waited for the results to show up.

**1****st**** King Boo**

**2****nd**** Princess Peach**

I froze. How had I come _second?_

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to get back to." Near said, getting up and leaving. I stared at the screed trying to figure out how I'd come second. I could have sworn I'd finished first!

"You know, sometimes it's like you _like_ being second." Matt said, obviously trying to hold in his laughter.

"Shut up Matt." I said dryly, getting up and leaving Matt laughing in the room by himself.


	2. Matt and Mello watch Death Note

**Title: **Matt and Mello watch Death Note**  
Disclaimer: **don't own Death Note nor do I make money from it**  
Authors Note:** I was watching Death Note in my Mello cosplay and felt like I had to write this xD**  
World: **AU**  
Written in third person**

Matt leant back and stared in slight shock at Mello. Had they really just watched that?

"So…" Matt started before trailing off, not quite sure how to continue.

"Well that was rubbish!" Mello almost shouted, switching off the T.V and throwing the remote in the process.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. I can't believe they gave _him _all of the credit!" Mello ranted.

"Mello-"

"Then they only give you five minutes of screen time – if that! You were involved a whole lot more than they let on!" The blonde continued.

"Well…I don't really-" Matt started before being cut off again.

"Plus they got your colouring wrong! You hair's _red_ **not**_ brown! _They made you look too much like that ass Kira! Now that's just plain wrong, if not even a little insulting don't you think?!"

"It is kinda annoying but I-"

"Then they made you die, even though you could have escaped! There was plenty of room for you escaped between the cars but noooo they made you get out of the car and get shot to death! Then they had to go and make _Kira's _death all poetic and shit! What the hell!? L had barely a minute! What's with that!? He should have had longer or Kira should have died quickly! If it had been _me _who had lived and Near who had 'died', that fucker wouldn't have survived long enough for that poor excuse of a Shinigami to write his name down in the Death Note!"

"Mello! Calm down!" Matt shouted while the very angry blonde next to him was trying to catch his breath.

"But!" He cut in.

"No buts!"

"So I can't have a butt?" Mello asked, faking a pout.

"Of course you can have a butt, you just have to calm down!" Matt replied before kissing him in an attempt to calm him down.

"…The manga was better anyway." Mello mumbled, causing Matt to give him a warning look.


	3. Adopting a pet – Ailurophobia

**Title: **Adopting a pet – Ailurophobia  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note *sigh*  
**Authors Note: **For whatever reason, the thought of Matt and Mello adopting a pet occurred to me while I was driving a few weeks ago now and I haven't been able to get it out of my head ever since xD  
**World: **AU/Cannon once again, could be both  
**Mello's point of view**

"I'm back!" I heard Matt call out and the front door slam shut. I didn't bother replying, he knew where I was so why bother?

I could hear footsteps coming closer and closer to where I was sat, working on the Kira case as usual. It was only when I felt the couch sink down next to me did I look up, big mistake.

"Look what I've got! Isn't she cute?" Matt asked, holding up what could only be described as one of Satan's demons. "They were giving them away for free to!" He said and held the demon creature closer to him before patting its head. It started purring and I could feel my eyes slowly becoming larger and larger, my heart rate was starting to go up although I had managed to keep my breathing under control.

"A…a kitten?" I asked eventually, being sure to keep my voice steady.

"Yep! Isn't she adorable?" He replied, still patting the damn thing. It opened an eye and looked at me and I could have sworn it was staring into my soul. I held back a shiver and did my best to smile back at Matt.

"Sure." I replied, still trying to calm myself down. I looked away from the kitten and back to the forgotten laptop next to me. "What did you name it?" I asked casually, looking back over the surveillance tapes now. Maybe if I ignored it..?

"Uhh…Fluffy?" Matt said, obviously thinking up a name on the spot.

"Fluffy." I said flatly, staring back at him in disbelief ignoring the thing on his lap.

"Yep!" He said, smiling and picking up the kitten. I sighed and got up, mumbling something about running out of chocolate and left. There was no way I could stay in the same room as than demon any longer, I needed to get out of there otherwise there would be no telling what I would do, and I didn't want to hurt Matt in any way.

Once out of the apartment building, I calmed down. There had to be some way around the situation? Maybe Matt could keep it in a different room? _'No that won't work. It's a one bedroom apartment…' _I thought to myself as I hopped on my bike and started driving nowhere in particular. I just had to stay as far away from that thing for as long as possible.

It was only a few hours later before I decided that I would have to head home, Matt would be worried…well, that is he would be if he wasn't lost in the world of video games which I had no doubts he was.

I arrived home to hear that no, there weren't any annoying video game themes blaring through the speakers. Confused, I unlocked the door and silently made my way inside being sure to watch out for the demon.

"Mello? Is that you?" Matt called, sounding like he was in the kitchen.

"No, it's the devil coming to eat your soul!" I replied, putting on a spooky voice. Matt only laughed and came back into the lounge room where I was now sitting on the couch ripping in to a block of chocolate. Nothing calms frazzled nerves like chocolate!

"How come you were out for so long?" Matt asked and I froze. I hadn't realised he'd actually paid attention to the time, though I really should have been expecting that.

"I was needed at the base…" I tried before snapping off a chunk of chocolate with my teeth.

"I called there, they said you haven't been there all day." Shit.

"Oh…Well I was just out then." I said, shrugging.

"Mihael!"

"Hey! Don't real name me!"

"Then tell me where you were!"

"Like I said I was just out! At the park and whatnot. I just wanted to get out for a while, that's all. I figured you'd wanna spend the day playing with your cat and on your games without my bugging you." I replied, exhausted already.

"Oh…sorry." Matt mumbled before taking a seat next to me, the demon cat didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. I leant into him and he put his arm around my shoulders before switching the T.V back on. We stayed like that for a couple hours before decided we should hop into bed.

Once in bed, I was almost asleep when I felt something fluffy curling into my side. I jumped straight up and let out a strangled scream.

"What?! What is it?!" Matt yelled, coming out from the bathroom with a toothbrush replacing the usual cigarette in his mouth.

"There's something in the bed!" I yelled, jumping out of the bed and running to hide behind the bathroom door. Matt frowned and walked over to the bed, feeling around for whatever had caused that kind of reaction. I peeked out from behind the door in time to see Matt refrain from laughing.

"It's just Fluffy?" Matt said, picking up the little demon.

"Oh…" I muttered, my face going red in embarrassment.

"Mello…Are you afraid of cats?" He asked, holding the thing close to him and patting its head now.

"Maybe…" I mumbled, turning to hide my embarrassment.

I heard Matt slowly walking over to me and hug me from behind. "You do realise you could have just told me that and I would have gotten rid of her. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah I know, but I thought you'd laugh." I whispered back and felt his arms tighten around me.

"Of course I wouldn't!" He protested before picking me up bridal style and hopping into bed.

Two days later we were once again cat free.


	4. If Kira Didn't Exist

**Title: **If Kira Didn't Exist  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Death Note .  
**Authors Note: **3 am ideas…  
**World: **Cannon  
**Matt's point of view**

I was playing my Gameboy as usual, while Mello was watching the surveillance videos as usual. I couldn't help but think of how much I hated that this had become our usual routine. I missed the energetic boy from my memories, the one who couldn't stop moving long enough to even think about sitting around and watching a surveillance video.

That was yet another reason I hated Kira and wished he didn't exist. If he didn't exist then maybe Mello could slow down and enjoy his life for once, I knew this case would kill him – and me by default. I would follow him to the end of the world and he knew it, I just wish he knew that the end didn't have to be so soon.

I didn't resent Kira for killing the criminals behind bars – they were as good as dead anyway in my opinion – nor did I hate him for killing L. If anything, I was glad. I'd always thought that maybe without L, Mello would be able to relax a little more since there would be no one to try and live up to. Apparently I didn't know my once roommate as well as I'd thought.

After he'd left I couldn't help but feel an unhealthy amount of hatred towards the one known as Kira. It was all Kira's fault that Mello couldn't relax and it was L's fault for taking on him publicly. There was no need for that. He could have done it secretly like with the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases, no one knew about it until after the case was solved.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't blame Kira for everything…well I could, but that wouldn't solve anything. I could place all of my problems on the shoulders of Kira but I knew that it couldn't do anything but make me feel slightly better. No, it wasn't only Kira. It was L and Near as well.

While I never really cared about Near, I did hate the face he was – and still is – the reason Mello doesn't get a break. I've always wondered why he never let Mello come first just once. It wouldn't be so bad being second for the week, plus, if Near liked Mello as he said he did, he would have done that at least once. Why must he have made Mello suffer like this? There was no need for it.

He could have been anywhere by now, the possibilities were endless. Yet here we were, preparing to die. That was the only way I could think of it. I'd never voice any of my thoughts, there was no need for them. We didn't need to bring the mood down even further and besides, with my attitude they would end up coming out sarcastic. Yes, there was no need for me to voice my thoughts on Kira, L or Near.

Perhaps if Kira really didn't exist then the world could still be a better place.

**Authors Note 2: In case you haven't already guessed, this is my first time writing as Matt since my personality doesn't match up with his very much at all.**


	5. Matt Meets Mello

**Title: **Matt Meets Mello  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, if I did Matt and Mello would be cannon xD  
**Authors Note: **I simply felt like writing a little one-shot about Matt and Mello's first meeting  
**World: **AU/Cannon you pick  
**Point of View: **Third person

* * *

It was a sunny afternoon, the mood was one of childish play and calmness. There were children playing chasey on the oval, foursquare on the paved section of the yard to the pre-teens sitting around talking. But that was the outside world. On the inside there was a sad little boy in his bedroom unpacking his things as he tried his hardest not to cry.

As the small blonde boy looked out the window, he silently cursed all the other orphans and how they could be so happy. Why should they be happy whenMiha- Mello couldn't even remember the feeling?!

The boy frowned, his mood quickly changing from very upset to very angry. In a fit he started throwing his belongings around the room, not caring that he was supposed to be sharing a room with another boy around his age. Why should he care? Mello bet that the other boy was just as happy as the rest of the idiots here.

Once he had run out of things to throw, the blonde collapsed in a heap on the floor and started crying. He couldn't keep it in anymore, he had to cry. No matter how hard he tried to keep the cool façade up he'd had before the accident, he just couldn't. 'How could anyone recover from something like this?' He thought to himself, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand even though it did nothing to stop the flow of tears down his cheeks.

Mello wasn't sure how long he'd stayed curled up in a ball crying before he fell asleep. The only thing he knew was that he woke up to the sound of Super Mario Bros, what used to be his and his older sister's favourite games – even though he always got stuck playing as Luigi. Now he had no idea where his sister was, or if she was even okay.

Sniffling slightly, Mello slowly uncurled himself and sat up, not bothering to stretch. It was only then the other boy in the room paused his game and turned to look at the blonde. The two children looked at each other, the redhead in fascination at his new blonde roommate and the long haired boy at the other goggled boy in confusion. This boy looked neither happy or sad, in fact Mello couldn't read him.

The redhead suddenly smiled and healed out his hand, causing Mello to jump. "Hi, I'm Matt." Was all he said.


End file.
